Wireless mobile communication technology uses various standards and protocols to transmit data between a transmission station and a wireless device (e.g., mobile device). Some wireless communication technologies use orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) combined with a desired digital modulation scheme via a physical layer. Standards and protocols that use OFDM include the third generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE), the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standard (e.g., 802.16e, 802.16m), which is commonly known to industry groups as WiMAX (Worldwide interoperability for Microwave Access), and the IEEE 802.11 standard, which is commonly known to industry groups as WiFi.
In 3GPP radio access network (RAN) LTE systems, the transmission station can be a combination of Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) Node Bs (also commonly denoted as evolved Node Bs, enhanced Node Bs, eNodeBs, or eNBs) and Radio Network Controllers (RNCs), which communicates with the wireless mobile device, known as a user equipment (UE). In IEEE 802.16 WiMAX RANs, the transmission station can be referred to as a base station (BS). In IEEE 802.11 WiFi RANs, the transmission station can be referred to as a WiFi wireless access point (WAP).
Wireless mobile communication technology can also include device-to-device (D2D) communication where two mobile devices can communicate directly with each other without a transmission station. The mobile devices may include a radio to communicate with the transmission station and a radio to communicate directly with another mobile device. If the radios' bands are far enough apart, the mobile devices may be active simultaneously (i.e., the wireless device may communicate with the base station and another wireless device simultaneously). If the bands are not far enough apart to avoid significant interference, the radios may be active at different time intervals. Wireless devices with a single radio may also communicate with the transmission station and the other mobile device at different time intervals.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.